Tequila Sunset
by nefertirioc
Summary: Callie and Arizona take Bailey out for a "real drink"  as promised after the spider debacle in 7.03: Superfreak . After an amusing night filled with shots and Sapphic stories, the pair stumble back to their apartment for the best kind of night cap.


Title: Tequila Sunset.  
Rating: _Strong _NC-17.  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona.  
Disclaimer: Certainly not mine. Just enjoy playing with them from time to time.  
Summary:Callie and Arizona take Bailey out for a "real drink" (as promised after the spider debacle in 7.03: Superfreak). After an amusing night filled with shots and Sapphic stories, the pair stumble back to their apartment for the best kind of night cap.  
A/N: This is set right after Arizona suggests taking Bailey for a drink and up and past the awesome make out scene where Callie and Arizona come barging into the apartment, taking their clothes off in front of Owen and Cristina. It's fluffy smut, really. And I hope you'll enjoy it.  
Beta'd by: who put up with my tipsy mistakes and came up with the title to this piece. You are the best, my dear walrus. _Udderly purfect._

"Umm. Hmm. D-ah, Let' buy Bailey a real drink," Arizona suggested after Dr. Perkins walked into the attending's lounge, meeting Teddy Altman's doe-eyed gaze.

Callie and Miranda rose without question, murmuring some variation of 'yes', closing the door before they heard anything from either doctor.

"That could go really well, or really poorly." Arizona stated in a soft murmur, fishing through her purse to find her lip gloss, satisfyingly applying it once she did.

Callie was working on the zipper to her leather jacket nodding mutely at her girlfriend's words.

"Well no joke, Robbins. It's either going to be really good or really bad. Isn't that the way things always are?" Bailey chuckled to herself as she readjusted the strap on her purse.

Callie snorted out a chuckle and Arizona resisted the urge to roll her eyes, grinning instead as the trio made it out of the hospital and into the chilly fall air. Miranda lead the pack, walking yards in front of the couple, mumbling to herself about an unseasonably crisp October. The pair bit back giggles behind her, linking hands and swaying them as they walked together, happy to be finished with another day of work.

When they made it into the bar, they took the small table a few yards away from where Joe was standing. Callie neglected to sit, smiling at the ladies. "Drinks for you two?"

"Wine please," Arizona said without hesitation and looked to Bailey who was nervously chewing her thumbnail. "Try not to think about the spider."

"I am _not _thinkin' about the spider." She looked toward either woman, who remained unconvinced, then dropped her head. "Okay, but neither of you were there and it was heinous. Utterly disgusting." She shuddered.

"So, wine for you and tequila for Bailey and me," Callie chuckled.

"Make that a double," Bailey said with a lift of her finger.

Arizona's eyebrow shot up and a smug smile sprawled across her face. "Tequila?"

Callie stopped her trek to the bar, turning around to defend her drink selection. "Tequila! It's been a long, weird day!"

"Stop impeding the woman. Let her get the damn tequila!" Bailey insisted.

"Well, okay," Arizona said knowingly, watching Callie walk away.

"What's that for?" Bailey asked, cocking her brow.

"Calliope and tequila is always a very fun mix," Arizona smirked, resting her chin on her upturned palm.

"Interesting."

"Oh. You don't know the half of it."

"Do I wanna know the half of it?" Bailey questioned sharply.

"Touché." Arizona nodded, watching as Callie came back with the balancing act of booze.

"Tequila for you. For me. And wine for Princess Robbins." Callie winked to Bailey who took the rocks glass with a slight tremble and grimace.

"Hey!" Arizona said as she pulled the glass over possessively.

"Just saying." Callie winked as she clinked her glass against Bailey's. "To us."

"Sure, to us." The darker woman smirked, clinked, and tipped her shot back into her mouth.

Callie did the same with such fluidity that Arizona rolled her eyes and took a dainty sip from her glass of chilled white wine.

Bailey grimaced.

Callie clapped.

"Ready for another round?" She asked and Bailey's eyes widened. She'd barely gotten down the last warmed salty alcohol without gagging.

"You're crazy, Torres. I'll take another shot, but then I'm done for the night."  
Callie, pleased with this answer, did a little dance where she stood and walked off to ask for another round of shots.

"She always this…?"

"Boozey?" Arizona asked as she sipped her chilled Chardonnay.

"Yeah…"

"She is when there's someone to drink with. Let her go. She's been so happy since we moved in together." Arizona sighed wistfully, grinning bashfully into her wine glass as she took another drink.

Bailey smiled genuinely and looked Arizona square in the eyes. "I'm happy for the both of you. Torres-" She chuckled. "Torres is a character, but you two are good for one another and I like that."

"Aw, Bailey. Just two shots of tequila and you're being all sappy already." Arizona dimpled at the woman who rolled her eyes in return.

"I'm just sayin'. She's happy. And that's a good thing. She's a good egg." Bailey murmured, "And you're not so bad yourself, even if you were just a rollerskatin' Peds surgeon not long ago."

Arizona's face lit up in a wide grin as Callie came back with more shots. She noticed the grin and the look on Miranda's face and slid the shorter woman her second (or fourth) shot of tequila. She rose the larger glass to clink against its twin in Bailey's hand, dumping hers back without a moment's hesitation.

"Ugh. How on earth do ya just throw 'em back like that, Torres?" Bailey grimaced as she pinched the bridge of her nose, taking the shot in sips.

Arizona shuddered and gestured toward the unfinished shot. "That's so much worse. The sipping."

"Oh you're biased. One bad night of tequila and you're–" Callie began.

"I threw up for twelve hours straight, Calliope! I had to get a banana bag! And reschedule a surgery. So yeah, a little biased," Arizona scoffed and sipped her wine.

Callie smirked at the memory of Arizona sleeping on the bathroom floor, curled up with the bath mat as a pillow, hair up as high as it could go to evade any puke splatter, and a two liter bottle of Pedialyte in her clutches.

"Well, whatever. Tequila will be here whenever you get back from wine land." She smirked and danced where she stood a bit, watching Bailey finally finish the remainder of her shot.

The darker woman blinked a few times and gave one more disgusted face. "Yanno, that isn't half bad once you get past the whole salty, puckering effect."

"See?" Callie exclaimed. "Want something else? Maybe a margarita?"

Arizona groaned as she downed the rest of her wine glass. "I'll take a strawberry daiquiri."

"And I'll have one, too. Not too strong, Torres!" Bailey warned, projecting her voice against the retreating form of the Latina.

****  
Unfortunately for Miranda Bailey, Joe the bartender had a particular soft spot for Calliope Torres and thus made all of her drinks with a heavy hand. The pretty brunette had graced his presence more times than most of the other doctors from the hospital, and generally she sat on the stool right in front of him, drowning her sorrows in an oversized glass of tequila. He regarded her as one of his own, watching her go through break up and make ups, husbands, boyfriends - and most recently, her girlfriend.

Said girlfriend was currently feeding the jukebox five crisp, one dollar bills and dancing to the Ke$ha one of the college kids put in. Her blonde waves were bouncing merrily while she fiddled with the touch screen, balancing on those spiny high heels as she did so.

Callie and Bailey watched from a distance, surveying Arizona's dance moves. The shorter of the pair watched with wide eyes as Arizona shook her skinny little ass to the music. "She's actually not that bad."

"She practices daily on roller skate shoes, what do you expect?" Callie slurred as she sipped her margarita.

Miranda was still nursing her daquiri, stirring the slushy red mixture, "I wasn't expecting much from her. But, she really is an asset in the O.R. You'd never guess by the way she's dropping it low to this song though."

Arizona had wrangled in some poor unsuspecting gent, who didn't know whether to make heads or tails of her shimmying, to dance with her. He swayed awkwardly for a few moments, unable to keep up with her erratic movements, before stumbling back to his friends.

Callie, laughing at the display, hopped of her stool and took Arizona by the waist, gently ushering her back over to the table.

"Woo!" Arizona called as she threw a hand in the air and slid back into her seat. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes twinkled with mischief. "These are so, so yummy." The blonde grinned as she sucked down a little more of her own.

"I agree, Robbins. Good call on the drinks. I almost forgot all about that nasty, hairy, huge spider."

Callie blinked, Arizona burst into a loud clap of laughter, bringing a hand over her mouth to protect against rogue spray from the daiquiri.

"Aw, hell," Bailey huffed in defeat. "That was the nastiest thing I've ever seen! I've seen people vomit blood, eyeballs hangin' out of heads, _bodies _without heads."

"Callie's afraid of spiders, too. It's okay," Arizona assured, reaching across the table to pat the woman's hand.

The arachnophobic woman in question gasped. "Oh, don't even start. Should I bring up the shower incident?"

"Stop, stop. I don't wanna hear about the two of you in a shower. I've nearly walked in on you enough times. Nothin' left to the imagination," Bailey murmured as she finished off the last of her icy drink.

"What?" Callie deadpanned, "No you haven't. I never noticed y—"

"Torres, you've gotta be a damn fool if you think I haven't almost caught the two of you canoodling in an empty on-call room, or a supply closet, or in the x-ray room!"

"I told you that was a bad idea!" Arizona piped in, slamming her pint glass full of sugary alcoholic goodness down on the high top. Luckily the glass was almost empty, or else there would have been a mess.

"Pipe down, Robbins. I didn't see anything except for kissing. I'm just saying." Bailey put up her hands as she drank a little bit more. "It's good that you're, ya know, active…it's healthy."

Callie nodded, "See that's what I think, too!"

Bailey mumbled something unintelligible and got up. "I need to use the lady's room. Anyone need another drink?"

"More daiquiris! Tell Joe I'd like to have his babies." Arizona giggled.

"Heard that, Robbins. We'll talk about it in the morning," he called over the cacophony of the bar.

The blonde giggled, Bailey laughed a little, and Callie looped an arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"Ready to go soon?" Callie whispered into her ear, Arizona's hands tangling in those dark locks.

"Mmhmm…But, this is Bailey's night." Arizona replied, dropping a soft kiss to Callie's lips. The Latina wasn't satisfied there and pulled her in for a deeper one, tongue wasting no time in darting past the other's lips while hands wandered along slender hips.

In short, she was drunk.

Drunk enough to be kissing like this in public.

"Do I need to catch myself a cab or?" Miranda Bailey's voice cut in, jarring the couple from their make out session as they separated.

"Sorry," Arizona murmured, accepting the proffered daiquiri, sipping it without another word.

Callie sat back with her still-full Margarita, sending glances of faux embarrassment to Arizona. In truth she just wanted to take her home… and, well…

Fuck her.

In _their _bed. In _their _apartment.

Bailey took her seat again, taking a long, thoughtful swig from her drink. "Torres?"

"Yeah, Bailey?" Callie asked, setting her own drink down.

"Well, Robbins too…" She qualified, voice slipping up with tinges of inebriation.

"Yes?" Arizona asked, still not quite recovered from being found out.

"Nah, nevermind. This is kinda a personal question that I should not be asking after all of this alcohol."

Callie's lips curled into an impish grin. "Now you've gotta ask it!"

The general surgeon pondered a moment. "Alright."

Arizona stared, half-afraid of what was to come out of the woman's mouth.

"So, you two… and your…well, your sex life. That is… seemingly going well. I mean. How does. What is? I…" She took another drink of liquid courage. "How do you…know when things are… I mean, what exactly defines sex for you?"

Arizona started laughing again, trying to keep the alcohol inside of her mouth. Callie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped just a bit. There certainly was a difference between a sober Bailey and a drunk Bailey.

A pause lingered in the air before Arizona cleared her throat. "Well, what's there to know? It's sex. You know? I mean not just sex, but it's still the same idea."

"No, no. I know. I wasn't born yesterday, but I just… I mean. How?" Bailey persisted.

"Well, God gave us fingers. God gave us tongues. Those are the two aspects." Callie began, adopting the voice she usually had when cockily talking to interns. "We can use those, or we can improvise."

Arizona halted, wondering if she would start drawing out diagrams on bar napkins. She hoped not.

"Alright, alright." Bailey waved the woman off. "I get it. I don't need to know about improvisin', I won't be needing that."

Both Callie and Arizona tipped their heads back in a laugh, holding their sides when the giggles (plus alcohol) caused tears to form in the corners of their eyes. Bailey, infected by the guffaws from the other two joined them. They coughed, slapped the table and snorted. Their laughs were unabashed and pure. Joe saw them from the bar and cracked a grin himself, noticing a few of the other patrons doing the same.

"Oh, come on Bailey. You've never even thought a girl was hot or anything?" Arizona goaded, sipping again from her dwindling daiquiri.

Suddenly, Bailey looked embarrassed, quickly hiding her face as she dipped it down to imbibe more of her booze. "I don't think that's appropriate, Dr. Robbins."

Callie smirked and arched a brow. "I'd hardly say you are a good judge of appropriateness, Bailey! You just asked us about our sex life."

"Yeah!" Arizona chimed in.

Blushing, Bailey cleared her throat, glaring some at the couple. "I had an … experience… in college. And I swear to God if I hear about this in the hospital I will personally see to it that you two never are scheduled at the same time and spend your days on a totally different rotation. Or, I'll just find ways to fire you!" She huffed.

Callie knew she meant business and put her hands up in defense. "Hey, it's not gonna come from me."

"Me, neither!" Arizona smiled, dimples making Bailey _almost _full believe this secret was safe.

"It was my first week of college. Ya know? The one where all the kids do is move into their dormitories and drink cheap liquor while trying to get into as many house parties as possible."

Both blonde and brunette nodded in sync.

"Well, her name was Gina…" Bailey stopped. "Seriously, though…one peep of this at the hospital and I'll deny it and call your lesbian bluff!" She pointed seriously at the pair.

They looked at her with wide eyes and nodded.

"We both drank a lot. I think it was punch, something in a big tub that tasted like nail polish remover. Anyway, she and I ended up talking about Biology and the next thing I knew she was kissin' me! Just like that. You gay girls are easy." Bailey sipped from her drink once more. "Never saw her after that, though."

"Oh, pfft! Bailey, that's no big deal! I bet half of the docs at work have kissed another woman." Arizona assured.

"I agree!" Callie backed her girlfriend, grinning at Bailey's anecdote none the less.

"Oh, no doubt. Oh, and Torres? Robbins, don't mind this question this was long before your time but I was always itchin' to know…"

"Shoot," Callie urged, finishing her margarita.

Bailey paused for awhile, "You and Addison…"  
"Nope, never. Would have, but never." Callie said honestly, drinking from her glass again.

"I would have, too! Addison's hot." Arizona added, leaning back in her chair.

"She is a nice-lookin' woman," Bailey finished her thought as well as her drink.

In the meantime, Callie had let the tequila take the reins, hand slipping along Arizona's thigh, rubbing against it through her jeans. Her fingertips guided along the inseam, nails scraping ever so slightly downward. She was happy for the high top table, as all of this was disclosed beneath it.

"Oh, I agree." Arizona murmured, coughing slightly at Callie's hand placement.

"Very much so. She's got a great sense of style…" Callie contributed, butt of her palm making contact with the apex of Arizona's thighs, pressing slightly.

Arizona suppressed a gasp. Bailey glared.

"So that was your only experience?" Callie asked, not really listening to the words. They weren't doing anything for her. But the thought of Arizona wrapped around her, making all the noises in the world was certainly on her mind. Her fingertips, driven by intoxication, moved upward toward the blonde's fly.

"The one and only. Lord, if my mother could hear that fact." She shook her head fervidly.

Arizona bit her lip again and squirmed in her seat. Her face was turning impossibly redder and her concentration fixated on the droplets left in her old wine glass. Arizona smiled to Bailey, jumping slightly in her seat to move Callie's hand away from the button on her jeans.

"What do you say we call you a cab?"

Bailey, certainly not born yesterday, agreed hastily. "Please. This is a whole lot of gayness for one night."

===  
Once Callie closed her tab, the women waited in the doorway until the cab came, quietly watching the darkened streets for the signs of the yellow vehicle which came to a halt in front of the bar. Upon getting into the cab, Bailey offered them both a strange smile and shook her head slowly. "This was one'a the weirdest nights of my life, but I guess I could say I had some fun. I'll see you ladies tomorrow evening." She smirked as she closed the door to the cab.

Arizona and Callie made their way outside and once the cab was out of sight, Callie pushed her girlfriend against the rough brick wall.

"I wanna go home…" Callie explained as her body pressed up against the smaller one. "And I just…I can't…I wanna go home…"

Arizona nodded deftly, hands cupping the sides of that beautiful face, pressing her lips heatedly against the other pair. When Callie squared her hips against her girlfriend's?, Arizona knew it was definitely time to make the few block trek to the house.

Joe's to Callie's normally took a brisk ten minutes.

But not tonight.

Callie pushed Arizona up against every surface she could. No parking signs. Building facades. Whatever she got get her back flat against. When they made it to the apartment complex, Callie didn't even care who saw them kiss all the way across the lobby floor and into the elevator, where the making out continued. Hands passed through Arizona's hair while the blonde undid the zipper on Callie's jacket.  
When they made it to the fifth floor, they tumbled out of the elevator in exasperation. Both knew the path (even drunkenly and making out) to Callie's (and now their) apartment. Arizona shoved Callie back against the opposing wall, hand snaking up her shirt, feeling her warm skin, toying with the clasp of her bra.

"Just two doors…to the left," Callie gasped as the pair sloppily made it there.

While Callie fumbled for the keys, Arizona stood against the door, pressing kisses along Callie's neck, up to her ears, biting, suckling. The brunette's hands shook as she produced the key from her purse, sliding it into the door.

They were in. Callie's kisses landed wherever they could. Against those lips, face. Tugging, pulling, and grabbing ensued while jackets went flying, just after Callie slammed the door shut behind her. Despite her high heels, Arizona made her way through the room with expertise.

They had totally done this before.

Arizona's shirt was the first to be flung, then Callie's. Neither woman cared where it landed as purses were discarded with little regard as well. For a fleeting second, both hoped no one decided to come barging in.*

When they made it on the other side of Callie's door, Arizona paused. "Was that Owen and Cristina on the couch?"

Callie, too intent on removing the bra in front of her just let out a chuckle as she unclasped it, throwing it behind her. "Probably. Maybe. Arizona? I don't care right now."

With the offending article off of her torso, Arizona mimicked the action so that Callie was left without her bra then roughly tugged her jeans and underwear down in one fell swoop.

Dropping to her knees, the now naked brunette tugged at the button and fly of the jeans she so desperately tried to open earlier in the night.

Maybe that wasn't the best thing to be doing at the bar.

But, hey, high five to hindsight.

Following Callie's lead, Arizona stepped out of her jeans, leaving her completely nude except for her panties. Using both sets of hands, the pair removed the offending garment. From her knees, Callie planted kisses along Arizona's waistline, along her hip bones, and down across the front of her thighs.  
"Sit on the edge of the bed," she ordered softly, and Arizona did as she was told.

Kneeling again in front of Arizona, the Latina hooked her arms around either thigh and tugged the woman forward so that she was perched against the edge of the bed. She pulled up on those thighs, bringing the coveted prize closer to her mouth. Her tongue ran tentatively along that source of wetness before growing bolder in strides, flattening out and dragging up toward the blonde's clit. Arizona gasped as Callie's tongue flicked and swirled knowingly around her spot.

"God, Calliope. You have no idea how many times I wanted this tonight."

Callie hummed out a moan of appreciation, sliding two fingers inside her girlfriend. She pumped them in tandem with her tongue's movements, listening to Arizona's sounds as she did so. As the blonde groaned, her fingers wove into Callie's semi-straightened locks, pulling her head closer. In response, Callie's tongue defaulted to that trusty method of rapid-fire flicking back and forth while her fingers curled inside, finding a rhythm, watching as Arizona's body responded by tensing.

"Wait!" Arizona said, exasperatedly. She started wriggling backward on the bed and Callie got the hint.

The pair shifted so that Callie's knees rested on either side of Arizona's shoulders, lips pressing kisses down against the lower part of her hips. Arizona reached up to wrap her arms around Callie's strong thighs, pulling her sex closer and tasting her without a moment's hesitation. Her tongue slid easily along her love's wetness, flicking upward against her clit. Callie's knees threatened to buckle, but Arizona held her by the hips, stabilizing her. The brunette's head dropped between Arizona's thighs as her tongue resumed its actions, eliciting a low moan from the blonde. Her legs had already begun to shake. Tasting Callie while the brunette did the same was a surefire way to drive her wild.

She resolved to do this more often, even if that was just all the daiquiris talking.

Callie slowed her pace, wanting to be caught up with the woman below her, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of Arizona's nails digging into her hips while that tongue continued working its magic against her clit. Sounds muffled between either pair of thighs while the women continued pleasuring one another simultaneously. Arizona dropped her head back against the bed. She couldn't hold off any longer. Her hands came back down around Callie's thighs, nails digging in while her own shook. The brunette didn't relent, hearing Arizona's gasping pleas rise in volume.

"God, Calliope!" She moaned, back arching upward, skin sliding against the slightly sweaty form above her. Clawing for the pillow, she brought it to her face, suffocating her moans into it. The muffling really didn't help much, and Callie heard, loud and clear, just how this was affecting the woman.

To drive her to the brink, Callie pivoted a hand, fingertips penetrating her again, pumping easily despite their slightly awkward angle, certain this would be the end all.

"Fuck!" Arizona groaned, her orgasm blindsiding her as she cried out, projecting into the otherwise quiet bedroom.

Callie felt the trembling beneath her but never relented, riding out the waves with her partner. When Arizona gently pushed on the back of one thigh Callie rose up, clambering out of the position and turned to face the woman.

Arizona's heart caught in her throat. The sight of Calliope, all golden limbed and sex-haired, made the blonde grin while her breathing regulated. She beckoned the woman closer, enjoying the feel of the weight settling against her, brushing back those unruly waves while lips locked again. 

Arizona pulled back, a sleepy, tipsy grin on her face. Her hand reached between their bodies while she nipped playfully at that lower lip. "You're so sexy," Callie murmured, feeling the blonde's fingertips slip in between her thighs.

Callie lifted her hips some, allowing those fingers more room to move. She grinned lopsidedly, gasping as Arizona's middle finger slid against her clit. After their heated beginning, this just seemed fitting. The blonde continued with her languid motions, keeping her eyes locked with Callie's as her fingers slid inside.

"You're sexier," Arizona challenged against Callie's ear, thumb coming around to join in on her fingers' movements, all working in a rhythm that she knew Callie liked. "And all mine," she breathed, listening to Callie groan.

"Arizona," she breathed as the woman flipped her onto her back.

Arizona's skin was almost iridescent in the darkened bedroom, playing almost artistically against Callie's warm bronze complexion. Those startling blues focused down on Callie, fingers never quitting as the pushed inside of her, thumb rounding her clit.

"Baby," Callie whimpered, using a rare pet name generally reserved for intimate moments like this.

Arizona nipped at the side of Callie's neck then smoothed over the spot with her tongue. Her thrusts grew more compact and deep as Callie wrapped her legs around her hips. She felt the brunette's back arch, causing their bodies to press more flush together. Arizona would never get tired of her girlfriend's gorgeous curves pressed against her own, their hearts hammering so hard they could each feel it.

Callie arched into those touches, craving relief and release. This woman just did something to her every single day of her life, and the nights were no different. Her gasping increased, hips quickening their pace while she stuttered her praises, trying to keep her sounds at a reasonable volume.

That failed when Arizona whispered, "I want you to come for me."

And of course, Callie complied. She'd always comply.

Her hands wrapped around Arizona's shoulders, digging into the strong muscles while she bucked upward once more. Her moans caught against Arizona's neck while she felt the impending orgasm wrap her up, sending every nerve ending tingling, body alight with all the sensation.

Callie collapsed against the bed and before she had time to tell Arizona just how lovely that was, she heard a series of loud knocks on the wall.

"If I hear you one more time I'm coming in there with a fire hose!" Cristina threatened.

The pair guiltily looked at one another before breaking into laughter still wrapped around each other in the afterglow.

Callie pressed a lingering kiss to Arizona's lips. "Try not to look so sexy the next time we go out with Bailey."

"Well, you know full well that Tequila makes you horny."

Callie kissed Arizona's collarbone. "Didn't hear you complaining a few minutes ago."

As Arizona's hands slid down along Callie's thighs, she shook her head, grinning deviously. "Nope, no complaining here."


End file.
